Foreign Destiny
by Kamilynn94
Summary: Dumbledore takes in 2 exchange students without telling the school. The girls think its just a chance to explore england but after hidden family secrets are discovered they start to think he had a plan bigger than schooling.


k so this is about Amora who is the athlete of her school along with Winnie, the brain of her school getting a chance to go to hogwarts for their fifth year. What they don't realize is somehow they play a key role in the upcoming war and dumbledore wants to protect and train them before anyone else finds out who they are. Hope you like! review please! flames welcome but not liked.

...

Beep…Beep…Beep. The Alarm clock boomed from the corner of the room, signaling that it was 6:11 and time to get up. I slowly rolled on to my back, really regretting staying up till 2 a.m. I brushed the hair off my face and glared at the alarm clock,

"Mother Fuc-"

" Well, Don't you wake up gracefully." I glared at Kaitlyn for rudely interrupting my morning outburst. I noticed she was way to happy to be my usual roommate. We didn't exactly click. Kaitlyn was the prep of all preps at my school. She dominated the social scene and slaughtered the self-esteem of anyone in her way. And then there was me, the underachiever with slightly violent tendencies. Sadly, we've been stuck together since we were twelve.

"I'm sorry, but waking up early on a Sunday goes against everything I believe in. Why are you awake anyway? Your not going anywhere." I still glared as she happily skipped over to my bed and plopped down at the end.

"Like I would miss the day you leave? This is seriously what I've been hoping and praying for for the last four years! I'll even help you pack." She exclaimed. Her face was practically glowing from joy. I groaned when she said *pack*. Yeah, I have a serious procrastination problem and I haven't even thought about packing yet. Well, lets see. I'm Leaving in…about 4 hours, sounds like plenty of time. Especially with Miss Sunshine here.

"Hey Kaitlyn, if you really want help, go get me some coffee. Lots and lots of coffee." I said while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. She shrugged and surprisingly left. Whether she plans on coming back, I'm not sure. I got up and walked to our vanity thingy and looked in the mirror. My raven-black hair fell in loose waves down to my mid back and made my deep, dark blue eyes glow. It also made my freakishly white, porcelain skin glow too, sadly. Tanning failed me. I did a quick makeup job and threw on some jeans and my cheer camp shirt. That's how me and Kaitlynn got stuck together, we've both been athletically blessed and living in the varsity dorms. I grabbed my suitcases and started throwing stuff in them.

I heard a knock and turned to see Winnie tumbling into my room with all her suitcases. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Winnie, I want you to take a good look around and really ask yourself If that was a necessary question." I laughed as she threw a pillow at me.

"Well Mr. Strans wants us to go to his office one last time before we leave so we can get some last minute stuff." I dropped the pile of clothes I had in my hand in a bag and started walking to the office. "Your just going to leave that stuff like that?"

"We'll be right back, lets get this over with." We walked down the halls and into the stuffy little office. I smiled at the secretary and pointed to Mr. Strans' office as I walked past her. I loudly pushed the door open as I walked in. "Hey Stranny" I said as I plopped down in one of the chairs at his desk. Winnie rolled her eyes as she sat down next to me. He shook his head and gathered files.

" Well, I need to give you girls the papers you need to give to Professor Dumbledore. It is very important he receives _every_ piece of paper." Her glared at me while he handed Winnie the files.

"I'll make sure they stay safe." Winnie said reassuringly. "Is that it?"

"Yes but I also wanted to wish you girls good luck and hope you have an amazing year." He smiled and nodded. We both said thanks and walked back to my room. When we got back to my room I figured Kaitlynn had gotten back. I say this because right outside my door was all of my suitcases stacked neatly and orderly by size with a cup of coffee sitting on top along with a letter. At first I just stared at it with my mouth wide open. Winnie just started cracking up. I walked up to it and grabbed the coffee and the letter. I opened the note :

Dear Amy Dearest,

I packed all the rest of your shit. Also, If you two do something stupid and

The whole school gets punished for it, I just want you to know, I will end you.

I'm not even joking. I'll make it slow and painful. So don't screw this up!

Love Ya!

-Kaitlyn

I could barely stand up I was laughing so hard. Picturing Kaitlynn being threatening was almost to much to bear. After about two minutes of me and Winnie's laugh attack I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the woman from that school.

"Are you girls ready to leave." She asked in sternly way. I was still recovering so I just nodded. I noticed our bags were gone and just assumed she'd taken care of them. "I'm Professor McGonagall. I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley where you'll spend the next week."

"So you're just going to leave us there all by ourselves?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Should I not?" She asked.

"Oh, that's fine, its just no one's ever trusted us that mu-ouch." Winnie kicked me while she gave me the _shut up!_ look. Professor McGonagall looked at us like we were crazy but started walking out of the school anyway. We followed. We got on a smelly bus with a somewhat dirty looking man. He smiled nicely and took our tickets. The professor sat down near the front, but me and Winnie noticed there were beds in the back that just couldn't go to waste. As the bus flew around corners, so did the beds. The ride soon turned into a heated bumper car race. It only felt like minutes had passed but we were in Diagon Alley. It was a cute little town. I'd never seen anything like it. People dressed in robes and were always smiling, it was a big change from the cities we'd been in before.

"I trust you girls can handle things from here." She said. "Your bags are already in your rooms."

"Ok." We both said in unison. She got back on the bus and we watched it speed off. I looked around at all the shops and saw one that looked interesting enough. I started skipping towards it happily.

"Wait, where are you going?" Winnie yelled as she ran to catch up with me. I looked back and shrugged. I walked into a almost empty store full of robes of all kinds. Over at the counter was a bushy haired girl who looked about our age. She was buying robes like the ones we were supposed to buy so I took a chance.

"Hey, do you go to Hogwarts?" I asked. She hadn't noticed me walk in and jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, I'm in Gryfindor, why? Do you go there?" She asked. She sounded slightly annoyed but I was determined to find someone I could cling to.

"You could say that…" I started. "We're the exchange students. This is Winnie, the smart one. And I'm Amora, the athlete."

"Hold on, did you say exchange students?" She scoffed.

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore offered our school a program for a student that excel's scholarly and one that excel's athletically. We're the winners I guess." Winnie explained.

"That's impossible. Hogwarts never even excepted a transfer let alone an exchange program. They never even mentioned this in the letters." She said.

"Great, here that Winn? We're surprises, that won't add tension at all." I mumbled.

"Well sorry for my questions, I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. What houses are you two in?" She asked

"Houses?" Both Winnie and I questioned.

"Gryffindor, Sliverin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw? You haven't been sorted? Well, You two have a lot ahead of you. I'm in a hurry but I'll save a spot on the train to help you guys out. Look for me and my friends, Harry and Ron." She said before gathering her bags.

"Thanks! We were getting nervous. I guess we'll see you then." We waved good byes. I turned to Winnie, "See Winn, three friends down and we haven't even started. Damn we're good." I laughed.


End file.
